In Remeberance September 11, 2001
by dark's silver shadow
Summary: I just wanted to make something in honor of 9 11.It was buzzing around in my brain on the ride home from school so I had to write it down.This is done out of respect.i make nothing off of this except the feeling of rememberance for that fateful day.allOC


_Think about the love inside the strength of heart_

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark_

_Climbing higher through the fire_

_Time was running out_

_Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive_

All that could be seen was the black smoke pouring forth from the side of the building. The smoke so dark you couldn't even see a hint of the flames that lie beneath.

People were running out and away as fast as they could; we were running in. There were still people in the building and they needed our help.

_But you still came back for me_

_You were strong and you believed_

Calling out, no one answered. It was so dark and stifling. So scary. But wait…a light…it was a fire fighter.

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

He took his oxygen mask and placed it on me. Oh sweet, sweet air.

"Are you able to walk?"

"Yes." I replied but I was so scared, and he could hear it in my voice. I thought that we may never get out of here alive.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here and I'm gonna get you out, no matter what. Just trust me."

I nodded and we then set off. We found a few other people along the way. Some were trapped under rubble so I helped dig them out. I couldn't believe that this had happened on such an ordinary day.

After who knew how long we finally could see the opening to the outside. The firefighter sent everyone out before him and got a policeman to take us to safety and medical attention. I turned to see where the firefighter was and wanted to thank him but he was already heading back into the burning and crumbling building.

_Think about the chance I never had to say_

_Thank you for giving up your life that day_

_Never fearing only hearing voices calling out_

_Let it all go the life that you know_

_Just to bring them down alive_

_And you still came back for me_

_You were strong and you believed_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

After going back to check for more a large block fell on top of me. It was slowly crushing me and it was getting harder to breath. My oxygen was nearly gone and my situation seemed hopeless. Images of my family and I were flashing before me. I reached into an inner pocket on my suit and pulled out a picture of them. Tears were in my eyes, oh how I love them. I saw a pen nearby that had survived the destruction. I reached for it. Once I had it I flipped the photograph over and wrote one last message to them…

_Wanna hold my wife when I get home_

_Wanna tell the kids they'll never know_

_How much I love to see them smile_

_Wanna make a change right here right now_

_Wanna live a life like you somehow_

_Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile_

We found him under a large block. We rushed to his side but it was too late. We joined together and lifted the block; where the strength came from I'm still not sure. There was a picture in his hand with words written on the back. There was a great rumbling. The building was going to collapse soon. We had to hurry.

Once we were out with a few more survivors I took the picture from my pocket and read what was on the back.

**_Dear Sharon. I have a feeling that I will be going on to a higher place today. I just wanted you to know. I love you and Jessie and Catherine SO much. I can't describe how much I love you all. I'll always be with you, remember that. Remember, everything is gonna be alright. I love you guys._**

_**Dad**_

_**9-11-01**_

I looked at the picture with tears in my eyes; the happy faces of that brave fireman and his family looking back at me. I lifted my head, with tears falling freely. The buildings were crumbling with a fiery black cloud of despair and destruction. I took the picture and put it in the man's soot covered hands. I then turned back and went to work. There were still people to be saved. It was my duty to make that mans life mean something more than just another statistic. What he stood for and what he did this day was something I would never forget. And I don't think anyone else will either.

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

_(Think about the love inside the strength of heart) Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gona be alright_

_(Think about the heroes saving life in the dark)Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

_(Think about the chance I never had to say) Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_(Thank you for giving up your life that day) Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

Song-Believe by Yellowcard

September 11, 2006

We will never forget.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---- - - - - - - - - - - - -

i felt that i needed to do something for september 11. so i put this down, it was begging to escape from my head. i hope you guys like it. and updates for everything will be coming soon. i just haven't had much free time over the weekends lately and during the week it's either homework or some extracaricular activity that has a meeting after school. but don't lose faith i WILL update everything soon. i promise. just don't leave me it would make me sad :' (


End file.
